Haru-chan in wonderland
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Lo que le estaba pasando tenia que ser una broma ¿verdad?. Todo estaba de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

**H**u bueno hola se que tengo cosas pendientes pero me gano la inspiración al encontrar mi viejo libro de Alicia en el pais de maravillas y me dije ¿porque no? Así que aqui me tienen :p este muchas gracias si decidieron entrar -w-

**C**omo saben Free! no es de mi propiedad esto solo lo hago por diversion ^w^/ disfruten!

* * *

**"En la madriguera del conejo, es decir ¿en la piscina del conejo?"**

Miro aburrido como los árboles se mecían al compás del viento, ¿Por qué rayos había aceptado ir de día de campo con todos? Suspiro resignado al recordar la insistencia del rubio menor para que fuera y entonces sin desearlo, era obvio que no quería, las constantes oraciones que le profesaba el rubio vinieron a su mente "Haru-chan vamos ¿sí?, no seas aguafiestas, Haru-chan, ¡Haru-chan!", regreso su mirada al frente para observar al rubio, al parecer el último grito no se lo había imaginado.

–Haru-chan estas muy aburrido aquí, ven a jugar con nosotros– dijo con un puchero y ojitos de cachorro sin hogar.

–No– la escueta respuesta salió de los labios del aguazul.

–Pero– insistió.

–No– ni siquiera lo dejo terminar la oración, no tenía ganas de hacer algo como jugar.

–Buu eres un aburrido–exclamo con el ceño fruncido para regresar donde estaban Gou, Rei, Amakata-sensei y el tipo ese capitán de Samezuka jugando a atrapar una pelota. Movió su vista unos centímetros para observar a Nitori y Rin sentados por ahí, en realidad el pelirrojo parecía más bien que dormía contra el troco de un árbol, y el entrenador Sasabe cocinando en una parrilla.

Y allí cayo en cuenta que Makoto no estaba ahí. Alzo una ceja al percatarse de eso y bueno, aburrido como estaba, no tenía nada mejor que hacer por lo que decidió buscarlo.

* * *

Ya llevaba 10 minutos de búsqueda y no encontraba al ojiverde, aburrido y medio adormilado se sentó en la raíz de un árbol hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo cerca.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!– lo que vio lo hizo pellizcarse levemente la mano, observo como venía hacia el un Makoto vestido de traje, con guantes y todo, sacando un reloj de este mientras miraba la hora para después guardarlo; pero lo que en verdad lo dejo shockeado fue el notar que este tenía unas orejas de conejo largas y de un bonito tono blanco, junto con una cola blanca y redonda que se veía esponjocita _"¿será igual de suave a como se ve?"_ tal vez era el estuviera adormilado lo que lo hizo pensar eso o tal vez fue otra cosa, aunque después de repasar lo que pensó negó levemente ese no era el momento para pensar eso.

Sin duda esa visión lo dejo mal porque solo reacciono cuando Makoto –bunny paso a su lado diciendo angustiado "¡Dios! ¡Si llego tarde la reina me regañara!" se dio otro pellizco pero Makoto con orejas de conejo seguía corriendo en dirección de ¿una piscina inflable infantil? En efecto una piscina de esas para niños. Y sus pies comenzaron a moverse por si solos en dirección de la pequeñita piscinita al ver como Makoto saltaba en esta, si el ojiverde lo hacía ¿porque no él? Así que decidió saltar también.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba cayendo por un enorme pozo sin fondo, miro abajo pero solo veía negro, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?, siguió cayendo esperando llegar al fondo de eso pero parecía que no tenía fin. Observo como habían estantes, camas y un sin fin de muebles flotando por ahí hasta que por fin choco con algo para su desgracia solo una armario con ropa. Suspiro fastidiado.

–Esto es un fraude y yo que pensé que habría agua– pensó en voz alta, sin duda estaba aburrido.

Hasta que por fin choco contra unas almohadas que absorbieron el impacto de la caída por lo que no sintió dolor. Reacciono al ver como el conejo que parecía ser Makoto se dirigía hacia él, si no fuera porque se quedó analizando porque Makoto se veía más alto que él de lo normal seguro hubiera previsto lo que sucedería

–¡Voy muy tarde! ¡No tranquilízate Makoto eres el rabbit más veloz de la reina llegaras a tiempo!– el conejo sonrió para sí mismo.

Y así sin más el amante del agua fue tacleado por el que parecía ser su mejor amigo.

–Oh, lo siento no fue mi intención lastimarte–hablo apenado el de orejas blancas mientras lo miraba con aflicción y ¿ternura?

–No importa–susurro Haruka, hubiera dicho otra cosa mejor, como cuestionarle el porque estaba vestido así pero el rostro de este lo aturdió.

–Me alegro tanto– respondió con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse la cual el otro acepto y ahí fue cuando lo noto su mano era mucha más pequeño que la de Makoto, como la de un niño.

–Bueno me gustaría quedarme hablando contigo pero tengo trabajo que hacer– dijo resignado– por favor cuídate– añadió con ternura mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo sin antes mencionar –espero que nos volvamos a ver darling.

Y ahí quedo el pobre de Haruka tomándose la mejilla que el otro había besado, sonrojado a mas no poder y asustado al verse en un espejo que encontraba anteriormente detrás del conejo; como ahora tenía la apariencia de cuando tenía como 13 o 14 años y con un traje peculiar, traía un lazo negro en la cabeza color negro, unos bombachos celestes, un delantal blanco y unas medias que se conectaban con el bombacho de rayas negras con rayas blancas, era casi como un vestido si no fuera por el bombacho aunque eso no quería decir que dejara de parecer que vestía como una niña.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?, ¿Acaso eso le había sucedido por adentrarse en la piscina del conejo? Suspiro todavía sonrojado al recordar el beso y como lo llamo el de sonrisa amable. Estaba decidido necesitaba encontrar a Makoto para que lo ayudara a salir de ahí, técnicamente que le pasara esto era su culpa por lo que decidido comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la que se había ido el conejo blanco.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aqui gracias QwQ y si les gusto mejor! etto bueno no soy buena describiendo asi que si quieren ver como esta vestido Haru solo miren la portada de la historia el dibujo lo hice yo, y lo siento si no quedo muy bien pro me esforce o jejejeje **

**A por cierto decidi continuar "Sonrisa" gracias por los que han dejado reviews ahi :D pro necesito que me respondan algo ustedes en que se imaginan trabajando a Haru? x9**

**Bueno eso es todo creo o.o me despedido y que tengan un lindo dia, noche, madrugada lo que sea~**

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya saben esto no me pertenece solo lo hago por diversion :3

Disfruten!

* * *

**_"El jodido charco de lágrimas"_**

Comenzó a correr en la dirección por la que se supone se había ido Makoto o la persona que se parecía a Makoto, carajo no sabía ya si él era él aunque ¿Quién más podía ser? Él seguía siendo él solo que, solo que de unos 13 años, con una ropa estúpida de niña y un lazo en la cabeza, solo era eso. Si tenía que ser solo eso. Suspiro con fastidio mientras se daba un manotazo en la cara y se quitaba el estúpido lazo con tirándolo por ahí.

–Si no lo quieres, ¿me lo puedo quedar?–miro extrañado hacia abajo notando como un ratón muy pequeñito le hablaba, parecía una cría _"no creo que le quede es muy grande para el tamaño de un ratón muy pequeñito pero tal vez si lo corto le quede pero… ¡en que mierda estoy pensando!"_ se dio otro golpe con la mano, sin duda estaba loco, estaba más preocupado en que no le quedara al ratón que en el que un ratón le estuviera hablando. Por lo que contesto con fastidio sin pensar en las consecuencias.

–Si fueras del tamaño de un gato o de un perro tal vez te quedaría.

Un chillido de terror por parte del ratón se escuchó por toda la estancia, y así sin más el ratón comenzó a llorar y chillar como loco.

–Niña te jodiste, es regla general no mencionar ni a un perro ni a un gato a un ratón–escucho como le decía con burla alguien, por lo que decido ver hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

–Deja de joder–expreso con fastidio pero se sorprendió a ver a ¿Rin? Vestido con una camisa manga larga blanca con un lazo negro en el cuello, un pantalón negro con unas botas de montar hasta las rodillas cafés, terminando el conjunto con una gabardina roj ¿tenía orejas y una cola de gatos rojas?

–¿Qué se te comió la lengua el gato?–le dijo con burla mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el pequeño Nanase invadiendo su espacio personal.

–¿Rin?–pregunto en un susurro perplejo olvidando el chillido estridente producido por el ratón.

–Exacto mocosa, el gato Cheshire Rin a sus servicios my lady– le dijo con galantería mientras daba una reverencia –ten esto te puede servir después, quien sabe–soltó una risita mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le daba algo parecido a un panquecito con la palabra cómeme escrita.

–Bien ya no soporto el chillido de esa cosa así que yo me voy– chasqueo la lengua con fastidio para acercarse donde el ojiazul y tomar un mechón del cabello de este entre sus "garras" dejando a un perplejo Haru –te veo después mocosa–y sin más desapareció con una sonrisa enorme y burlona en el rostro.

Miro su mano derecha donde estaba el panquecito aun si creerse lo que había pasado, pero sintió como algo se le tiraba encima al panquecito y vio como el ratón le metía un mordisco a su pastelito para después seguir llorando.

–Oh mierda– dijo con preocupación al ver como el ratón crecía hasta ser como de unos 3 metro de altura y seguía llorando mientras le gritaba – ¡hueles a gato! ¡Me diste un pastelito hecho por un gato debes trabajar para ellos y me van a matar!–siguió chillando llevando la paciencia de Haru a otro nivel.

–¿Pero qué paso aquí?– volteo rápidamente observando a Makoto que tenía una expresión entre preocupada y molesta en el rostro.

Pero antes de poder contestar el ratón se le adelanto y le dijo – ¡me dijo que debería ser como un perro o un gato y me dio un pastelito que le dio un gato y ahora soy un fenómeno!–siguió llorando como alma en pena, _"jodido mentiroso"_ pensó con una vena en la sien nuestro querido protagonista.

Makoto saco un abanico y lo empezó a abanicar mientras le decía palabras conciliadoras con ese toque tan maternal que siempre tenía y volteo su rostro mientras lo observaba molesto, tal vez fue esa mirada lo que lo asusto y provoco que diera un paso hacia atrás pero sin duda no se esperaba el caer en un mar de lágrimas del ratón, por suerte sabía nadar y comenzó a nadar en dirección al norte, se quería alejar de ahí, la actitud de Makoto lo había jodido, se había molestado con él por lo que ese estúpido ratón le había dicho, ni si quiera había visto todo para decidir o tener algo en contra de él; él que iba a saber que ese estúpido ratón fuera un miedoso hormonal y no se le pudieran mencionar ni a perros o gatos. Soltó una especie de gruñido lleno de frustración y le dio un fuerte manotazo al "agua", apretó los puños e intento contar hasta 10 pero al llegar al 3 recordó la estatura del ratón y al estúpido de Makoto. Suspiro derrotado, tenía una ira incontrolable y sabía que no debería tener tanta, ¿Por qué demonios tenia tanta furia?, negó con la cabeza daba igual lo que sabía es que el primero que tuviera el honor de toparse con él se las iba a tener bien fea al encontrarse con un Haruka Nanase encabronado.

* * *

Siguió nadando unos 15 minutos más pero ya se estaba empezando a cansar, la estúpida ropa que llevaba puesta pesaba con un demonio ya no podía seguir nadando más. Se dio ánimos tenía que seguir nadando no se podía morir en una situación tan estúpida pero no contaba con que lo tomaran del pie y lo hicieran arrastrado hasta el fondo de ese lago o mar; soltó todo el aire e intento seguir nadando pero se sentía tan cansado, cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras se hundía en la oscuridad del pozo, ya casi en la inconsciencia sintió como algo cálido lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía arrastrado con fuerza hacia afuera.

* * *

Escupió el líquido quedándole una sensación amarga en la boca y la sequedad en la garganta, se sentía tan cansado y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba flotando y que estaba en una especie de sueño , quería dormirse de una vez por todas, tenía mucho mucho sueño pero una sensación cálida en su boca y rostro no lo dejaba dormirse en paz, resignado decidió abrir los ojos topándose con unas hermosas gemas verdes que lo miraban con preocupación _"solo es Makoto… ¿será que me quede dormido y me tuvo que venir a despertar? Seguro ya se nos hizo tarde"_ pensó con simpleza hasta que cayó en cuenta que ese Makoto tenía unos lentes de armazón negro, pero lo que en verdad importaba ahí era que este tenía unas orejitas blancas que se encontraban caídas en señal de arrepentimiento.

–¿Mako…?–no pudo terminar de preguntar la garganta le dolía horriblemente.

El otro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tiro a abrazarlo dejando en claro la notable diferencia de tamaños que había entre los dos.

–Lo lamento tanto no quería que nada malo te pasara, perdona por asustarte con mi mirada, perdona que cayeras en el mar y sobretodo perdona que casi murieras por mi estúpida culpa…–pronuncio en un hilito de voz mientras se escuchaban unos ligeros sollozos provenientes de este y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Se sorprendió contestándole el abrazo al encontrarlo empapado también y recordó el hecho de que Makoto fuera quien fuera era una persona realmente buena y se había arriesgado metiéndose en el mar a pesar de su fobia.

–Perdona que tuvieras que entrar ahí– contesto Nanase mientras miraba apenado a otro punto.

El otro lo alejo levemente mientras sus orejas se paraban en señal de alegría y sus ojos obtenían un brillo único e inexplicable.

–Todo sea por my Darling–explico con dulzura– además ya no hueles a Cheshire– agrego con una sonrisa amplia que después se tornó avergonzada al car en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por su parte nuestro querido Haru-chan miraba avergonzado hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

–Por cierto ten me lo encontré en el mar– dijo para cambiar de tema el ojiverde mientras le ofrecía el lazo negro de la discordia que había empezado todo.

–No lo necesito–dijo con indiferencia mientras se ponía de pie.

–¿Por qué darling?–pregunto con el rostro ligeramente desanimado.

–Es muy pomposo ya tengo suficiente con esta ropa–expreso con un dejo de fastidio.

–Pues yo pienso que te ves adorable–le sonrió con dulzura mientras le ponía el lazo entre las manos– aunque sea guárdalo como recuerdo.

No supo si fue la mirada de este o que en verdad se estaba volviendo loco lo que lo hizo pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de ponérselo de nuevo. Suspiro por vigésima vez en ese día, ya ni él mismo se entendía.

–Por cierto caminemos hacia allá honey creo que vi unos animales tal vez me puedan orientar porque siendo sincero no sé donde estoy–rio nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección que antes señalo.

Haruka asintió para empezar a caminar hacia la misma dirección que Makoto–Haruka.

El ojiverde lo miro sin comprender.

–Mi nombre es Haruka– explico con aparente indiferencia.

–Hu entonces Haru-chan–le dijo mientras sonreía hermosamente.

–No agregues el "chan" ya estoy grande– le dijo Haru con hastió.

Makoto solo pestañeo algo para después sonreír divertido y se encorvo para estar a la altura del amante del agua diciendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro un–bienvenido a wonderland Haru-chan–para acto seguido cargarlo entre brazos a pesar de las quejas de Haru que se retorcía como gusano.

–Esto lo hago por tu bien acabas de despertar y estas muy cansado no quiero que te muevas más de lo estrictamente necesario, así que deja de moverte Haruka yo me encargo de todo– le dijo con ese tono de mamá regañona mientras empezaba a caminar de lo que parecían unos animales mojados discutiendo.

* * *

No tengo mucho tiempo de explicar mañana tengo un exam y no he estudiado nada .-. asi que perdon por la tardanza espero y entiendan.

**Nanami off~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hace bastante que no actualizo esto perdon -3-U hu bueno se supone que deberia estar haciendo muchas otras cosas en vez de estar publicando e3e si lo se soy irresponsable pero no lo puedo evitar o**

**Ya saben los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen solo la historia .3.**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**"¿Una historia acalorada y una larga discusión?"**

Haruka suspiro por quinta vez en los brazos de Makoto, porque con lo de lanzarse al mar para ayudarlo le había demostrado que era su Mako, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte pensativo ¿en dónde demonios se encontraba? Es decir, no es normal encontrarte con que tu mejor amigo tiene orejas de conejo, que eres más joven de lo que eras, los animales te hablan, el pelirrojo con el que compites y es tu amigo también tiene orejas y cola de gato, y por último el tener un estúpido traje que lo hacía ver como una niña. Cerro los ojos con frustración, nunca más en su vida iría a un viaje que no fuera organizado por él.

―¿Nee Haru-chan estas dormido?―la voz pacifica del de ojos verdes llego a sus oídos y por una extraña razón prefirió hacerse el dormido _"¿pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?"_, escucho como Makoto reía levemente y lo ponía sobre lo que le pareció pasto con suma delicadeza, soltó un suspiro tan inaudible al sentir el tacto de los dedos del de mayor estatura sobre su frente corriendo su flequillo.

―Haru-chan ya regreso no te vayas―Haruka solo sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su cabeza ― no sé que me pasa, estoy aquí sin importarme que la duquesa me pueda mandar a decapitar por estar tan retrasado― Tachibana solo negó con la cabeza exasperado por su reciente actitud _"supongo que es por culpa de él"_ sonrió levemente para dirigirse donde los animales que estaban discutiendo como locos.

―¡Necesitamos secarnos urgentemente!―el grito de alguien llego a los oídos del amante del agua por lo que decidió abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor fastidiado para encontrar el lugar de donde provenía dicho ruido.

―¡Silencio!―para ese entonces Haru ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba caminando detrás del de cabello oliva.

―Mako….

―¡Mako-chan!―vio como el de ojos verdes era tacleado y alguien aun en el piso lo abrazaba con fuerza, y por un momento esa vocecita chillona le parecía familiar y lo estaba empezando a irritar.

―Nezumi-chan―el de ojos verdes empezó a reír nerviosamente y no hizo nada por quitarse a la muchachilla que se le había lanzado, cosa que irrito más a Haru por lo que paso largo de ellos y se acercó al grupo de animales que discutían con afán.

―Hu bueno ¿y si contamos una historia seca o acalorada?―el de ojos marinos solo alzo una ceja ante la propuesta del perico que estaba titiritando del frío y frunció el cejo al ver como todos apoyaban la noción _"ya que…"_ suspiro para sus adentros y se sentó fuera del circulo de animales que se había creado.

―¿Y quién contara la historia?―pregunto un dodo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento pero una vocecita jodidamente chillona interrumpió el silencio ―¡Pues claro que yo!― la muchacha de cabello gris, ojos negros y que tenía una vestido gris con mucho holanes, que por cierto a Haru le pareció ridículo _"está más bonito mi traje",_ se puso de pie de un salto y se posiciono en el centro del círculo.

―Bueno hoy les contare una historia acalorada de como conocí al hombre de mi vida―la chica aclaro su garganta para empezar a hablar.

―Hoy tuve un problema con un chiquillo de dudosa procedencia sexual―miro con ojos acribilladores al pelinegro _"¡¿acaso es?!"_ todos los animales siguieron la vista de la peligris y soltaron un bajo "ohhhh" ―bueno como iba tuve un problema con este mocoso o mocosa porque estaba desechando un lazo muy lindo; cabe aclarar que tampoco tiene gusto de la moda―Makoto rio nervioso al ver las miradas de muerte que lanzaba Nezumi―y entonces yo muy linda le pregunte que si me lo regalaba y ¡¿Saben que me dijo la enana?! Que si fuera del tamaño de un P o un G tal vez me quedaría y otro tipo de grosería más―para ese punto de la historia todos los animales miraban feo a Haru pero este solo tenía una mirada seria sobre la de ojos negros ―y como la dama que soy no pude evitar llorar, y para empeorar la situación llamo al gato Cheshire para que me intimidara y me obligo a comer un pastelito para hacerme crecer como un fenómeno―todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas por lo bajo mirando despectivamente al de nadador del freestyle― ¡Pero! Apareció Mako-chan y como todo el caballero que es me empezó a consolar y me abanico con su abanico para tranquilizarme y volverme a la normalidad ―dijo con corazones en los ojos ―y el mocoso como tarado que es, se cayó al mar y Mako-chan con lo lindo que es se lanzó a salvarla pero antes de eso me ¡propuso matrimonio!―y para ese entonces nuestro lindo Haru ya se encontraba caminando en dirección contraria de los animales que soltaron un "awww" grupal junto con aplausos..

―Oye mocosa pareces sopa―la voz burlona llego a sus oídos junto con el tintineo de un cascabel.

Alzo la mirada aburrido ya sabiendo de que persona se trataba―Rin…

El gato Cheshire bajo de un salto de la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba reposando para acercarse al de menor estatura mostrando la fila de dientes afilados ―¿Por qué estas mojado?―Haru solo miro a otra parte intentando ocultar el ceño apenas fruncido―caí al mar.

―Oh es cierto tu noviecito se fue con el ratón chillón―bien era definitivo necesitaba largarse de ahí ya se estaba hartando de que le pasaran jodiendo la vida. Y sin pensarlo mucho se empezó a alejar del pelirrojo pero este lo tomo del brazo fuertemente antes de irse por completo ―¿A dónde ibas sin mi permiso mocosa?―acerco su rostro al del de ojos azules desafiante.

―Suéltalo Rin―una voz seria interrumpió la riña.

―Oh pero si tenemos aquí al estirado y favorito rabbit de la reina―dijo con voz sarcástica.

―Oh pero si tenemos aquí al maleducado y arrogante gato de la duquesa―imito el mismo tono el de cabellos marrón oliva con una mirada totalmente amenazadora.

Haruka pestañeo confundido esa actitud le había parecido tan… tan anti-Makoto, realmente le hubiera puesto más atención pero se sentía ligeramente mareado e irritado al ver como la muchachilla de ojos negros se había lanzado encima del de ojos verdes mientras daba un grito demasiado fingido y agudo para su gusto.

―¡Mako-chan protégeme!―chillo la del enorme vestido gris; sin embargo, Tachibana no contesto nada solo siguió en su lucha de miradas con Rin.

El de ojos azules alzo la mirada hacia al cielo con la cara levemente roja _"me siento cansado"_ empezó a respirar pesadamente, se sentía como al haber hecho un esfuerzo realmente grande, ya realmente no sabía ni donde estaba parado dio unos cuantos pasos torpes hacía al frente chocando con alguien del que se aferró levemente –más bien en un abrazo torpe- esperando no caer.

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron en una mueca dolida al ver como el de cabello azebache había preferido quedarse con el pelirrojo que le regresaba una sonrisa burlona y altanera ―ahí tienes tu respuesta orejudo.

Apretó los puños y los dientes en una mueca de fastidio, estaba a punto de golpear al de ojos rojos pero un brazo se lo impidió ―que ingrata es esa niña, ¿no Mako-chan?―inquirió la peligris logrando acabar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, estaba a punto de contestar de manera grosera pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al notar como Haruka se desvanecía en los brazos del dueño del pendiente de cascabel.

―¡Haru-chan!― y no fue consciente de cuando aparto a la de cabello gris bruscamente y arrebataba a Nanase de los brazos del otro, el pequeño Haru respiraba con dificultad, tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado y parecía hacer un esfuerzo para no perder la conciencia ―hueles bien…― murmuro quedito para acurrucarse en sus brazos y caer totalmente inconsciente en los brazos del de orejas largas y blancas.

Un sonrojo cubrió levemente el rostro del mensajero de la reina, negó con la cabeza para salir corriendo con el pequeño nadador en sus brazos en dirección hacia su hogar, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Nezumi y a Rin.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui, ya lo he dicho los amo tanto Q/w/Q 3 love~ love~ bueno tienes razón Guest si lo saque del ova de Kuro es que no se e/3/e para mi Ciel y Haru se parecen .o. no se tal vez solo yo pienso eso pero hu ./. y no se lo iba a poner con un vestido pero me dije a mi misma se que no puedes hacerle eso a Haru -o- bueno no todavia en esta parte de la historia ewe xDDDDDDDDDD adelanto .3./ xD

Bueno se despide su irresponsable remedo de escritora .3./

**Nanami off~**


End file.
